Betrayal
by YamCakes
Summary: During the mission on Thessia, Shepard is captured by Cerberus and indoctrinated. Cerberus, with Shepard's help, capture the Normandy crew. The males are turned into troops and the females are turned into sex slaves. Contains futa, violence, and pregnancy. Femshep/various women. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't supposed to happen. Commander Shepard wasn't supposed to be captured by Cerberus. We were not supposed to be captured as well with the help of _her _hand. Unfortunately, however, it all did happen.

During the mission on Thessia to recover some sort of artifact, Kai Leng dropped by, much to Shepard's displeasure. Somehow, he had gotten the better of her but instead of killing her, the Illusive Man gave orders to capture her. I didn't know which was worse. The Alliance didn't even bother searching for her, so we had to take matters into our own hands. We attempted to assault Cerberus Headquarters, and perhaps we would've been successful, if not for the fact that Shepard had been the one to defeat us. We didn't know what happened to her or if it was even the real Shepard, but she overpowered us easily. Some of us couldn't even bring ourselves to shoot at her. Me included, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

I don't know what happened to the others. Keelah, I don't even know if they're still alive. I just know that I'm in a dark room with Garrus, both of us tied to a chair with restraints on our hands and feet, our backs to each other. There is a single light above our heads but everything else is dark. I hear a door open accompanied by the sound of footsteps. I see her, Commander Shepard, walking towards us. She passes me by, however, to stand near Garrus. The sound of her omni-blade slicing his neck and his painful shouting fills the room. With one last grunt, he goes silent. As Shepard moves toward me, I feel my body shaking. The woman I had once trusted is carrying out my execution. No, this isn't her. Whatever Cerberus did to Shepard, it just isn't her. Because the real Shepard wouldn't do something like this. She'd sooner shoot herself in the head then kill one of her squadmates, let alone two.

She drives the omni-blade straight into my abdomen. It is painful but not only that, it burns. I don't scream, though. Instead, I look her straight in the eyes. Her eyes are no longer green, they are now the same type of eyes the Illusive Man has. Clearly, they've indoctrinated her. Ashley had suggested that when we were fighting her, but I refused to believe it. Now I can't deny it. While her indoctrination has not gone as far as the Illusive Man's, her face is still full of pure hatred and anger. But for a moment, her face softens and she says this:

"Forgive me."

It only lasts a second and her face is full of rage again. She retracts her omni-blade and as the blood gushes from my abdomen, she smiles triumphantly. Shepard watches me as more of my blood oozes out. As everything starts to black out, my last thought is this: _"I forgive you, Shepard."_

* * *

_One hour earlier…_

"So what are we going to do with them?"

The Illusive Man is sitting in his chair, smoking a cigar as usual. "Turn the males into troops and ensure they stay loyal to our cause. Dispose of the turian and quarian."

"What about Liara?"

"Keep the Asari. She may be useful for our experiments."

"And Ash?"

"Make sure she stays in her cell. For now, however, you may use the females however you want while they're in captivity."

Shepard smirked and turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, and Shepard?"

Shepard turned around to face him again. "What?"

"Make sure you use protection with them. I don't want you knocking up Williams."

Shepard scowled. "Fucking why?"

"I told you, I have plans," the Illusive Man took out a few condoms and threw them to her.

Shepard narrowed her eyes and shoved the condoms into her pocket.

"And don't forget to put the collars on them. Especially the Asari."

"I know," she replied.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Liara asked.

"Here's what we're going to do, we're going to kill Shepard and the Illusive Man then get the hell out of here!" Ash replied.

Liara buried her face in her hands. She sat on the bunk bed, next to Ash. Their cell was clean though it was rather plain and there were no windows.

"Why don't you use your biotics so we can escape?"

"I can try, but there is a good chance that we will get caught."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

* * *

Shepard proudly watched as Tali bled to death in the chair. When she saw that Tali was no longer moving she left the room. Shepard was going to go visit the females in their cell. To her surprise, however, she saw them trying to escape. She quickly ran toward them and grabbed them by the wrists. Ashley and Liara struggled, but Shepard managed to pull them back into their room. She threw them onto the floor and quickly locked the door behind her.

"How did you girls escape?" she demanded.

"I'll never tell," Ashley spat.

"I used my biotics," Liara said.

Shepard took out the collars from her pocket and fastened them around their necks. Liara was considerably more willing than Ash, who thrashed and spat obscenities at her. When she was done, she stood back to assess them.

"You won't be needing these anymore," Shepard cruelly said. She tore off their clothing and tossed them aside.

"Fuck you!" Ash shouted. Shepard grabbed her face and forced her to look at her.

"Ashley Williams, hm? You always were bitchy."

Ash's face was one of complete hatred. "I knew this would happen. Once with Cerberus, always with Cerberus. _Fuck you, Shepard_."

"What happened to Skipper?" Shepard sneered.

"You aren't Commander, anymore. You're just the Illusive Man's bitch now."

"Well, welcome to Cerberus, Ashley Williams. You've been demoted to cum-dumpster." Shepard pinned her to the ground.

"Shepard, no!" Liara reached out and tried to help Ash, but her collar had activated and now she was writhing in pain. After a few agonizing seconds, it stopped.

"Don't try to stop me," Shepard said. Ash was beneath her, looking up with anger and disgust at her former Captain. Shepard just smiled and unbuckled her pants. Pushing down her pants and boxers, her cock sprung free, dripping with pre-cum.

"Fuck the Illusive Man's orders," she said and rammed her penis straight into Ash's cunt, causing her to flinch. Shepard forceful thrusts were enough to make Ash move slightly backward, until her head hit the wall.

Liara watched the scene take place, unable to do anything about it. She got up and lay on the bed, her head turned away and softly crying.

Shepard continued pumping into Ash, who continued yelling insults at her.

"I hate you," she spat. Shepard had gotten sick and tired of her whining and decided to shut her up by covering her mouth with her hand. Ash's eyes narrowed and she growled into her palm. Shepard just grinned and resumed her pace. She felt herself getting close and her thrusts had gotten faster, harder. Shepard grunted with satisfaction as she shot load after load into the (former) soldier.

"That was great, sweetheart," she mocked.

Ash's face reddened with rage. "Mmnfkngghtyh."

Shepard removed her hand. "Now speak."

"I hope the Reapers send you to hell!"

"Why, thank you," she said sarcastically. Shepard finally pulled out of Ash's cunt, which dripped with her sperm. She pulled up her pants and left the room. Shepard decided to go the science lab to see what they were planning. One of the scientists was working with a few babies.

"Whose kids are these?" Shepard asked.

"They were created from a test tube. We're trying to create genetically-modified biotic human soldiers but all of them have birth defects and are deformed. I'm not sure how we can create functional, biotic, super-soldiers when the test tube method clearly doesn't work."

Shepard had gotten an idea. "What about the female prisoners?"

"Don't be silly, Shepard, there are only two females and it would obviously take months for a single child to be born. Not only that, but those kids will take 18 years to reach maturity."

Another scientist appeared. "Maybe not, Dr. Schneider. I've developed a way to not only shorten the pregnancy period, but to speed up aging as well. Of course, they will die early but if Shepard manages to impregnate the females often, we can effectively create an army of super-soldiers."

Dr. Schneider looked deep in thought. "Perhaps, but that still doesn't take away the fact that there are only _two _women. Not only that, but one of them is Asari, and she can't get pregnant unless she wants to."

Shepard finally spoke up. "I know of a pill that can make Asari more… receptive to the idea. Plus, if we just capture more females, I can easily create that army for you guys."

"Hmm… what do you think, Dr. Watts?"

"I think we could make it work," she replied. "I'll have to present the project to the Illusive Man, and once he provides funding and support, we can begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold still," Dr. Watts ordered. She inserted the needle into my arm. I winced in pain.

"Ah, what's this for?" I asked.

"Make you more potent as well as some other things."

"It's weird you could do all this with just an injection."

"We live in the year 2186, what do you think? Also, I'll need you to take some pills. Regularly."

"What are they going to do?"

"Enhance libido, help maintain an erection, you know that sort of thing."

"Thanks, doc. What are those 'other things' you were talking about?"

"We'll get to that later."

* * *

I fastened the collar around Miranda's neck. Along with her sister, she had been captured by both me and Kai Leng in an effort to gather more women for the project. Project Shepard, it was called, for I was to be the father of all their children. Though Miranda was infertile, the scientists have been researching a way to fix that little problem. Oriana, however, was luckier. She did possess the ability to have kids and so, along with Traynor and Ash, would be the first to bear my children.

And ah yes, Traynor. I guess that because the first rescue team didn't come back, they had sent another rescue team to come search for me and the others. Of course, we defeated them just as easily as the first. We, as in me and Kai Leng. We make the perfect tag-team. Perhaps this job was even easier, considering the fact that Traynor, Cortez, and some of the support crew weren't exactly 'sharpshooters.'

I move on to Samantha. She has that look. All of the naked women in the room have it except for Liara. That look of absolute loathing towards me. But I didn't give two shits about how they felt. They're _my _slaves and I'm using them however I want. Plus, I'm doing this for the betterment of humanity. As I fasten the collar around Samantha's neck, her face scrunches up and she asks a question.

"What did you do to EDI?" Traynor demanded.

A wicked grin spreads across my face. "De-activated."

"Jeff will find out about this."

"The cripple? Yes, I'm so scared right now."

She made a disapproving sound. I placed a hand on her cheek and used my thumb to caress it. "Now, now. It'll get better." I grab her by the waist and turn her around, bending her over. She has no choice but to submit. I pull down my pants and pull her hips toward my cock. I slowly slide my member into her and at the same time hear her wail in protest. She seems to be in pain. I went in deeper, and pulled my hips backward slightly, and I found my cock stained red.

"A virgin, huh? This just made things interesting." I thrust all the way in and heard her moan desperately. I pounded into her vigorously and soon found my dick covered with more of her blood. I looked at the other women and winked at them, and they turned their heads away. I felt myself getting close but pulled out before I could come. I flipped her onto her back and placed her legs onto my shoulders. I entered Samantha, harder than I had planned, and saw tears streaming down her face. As I slapped my hips against hers, I finally came, coating her insides with sperm. I removed myself from her and saw a mixture of semen and blood dripping out of her hole.

I grabbed a tissue on the desk next to the bunk bed and cleaned my dick. As I left the room, I saw the other girls gather toward Samantha, trying to help her.

* * *

"How's the project?" I asked.

Dr. Schneider was working with a few blood samples from Liara. "I'm trying to get the Asari to bear human children. You know, to reverse the Asari reproduction process. Find a way to take only the partner's DNA rather than the Asari herself."

"So how's the progress?"

"I think I'm coming near to a conclusion here. I'll have to perform surgery on her in order to rearrange her reproductive system, as well as on her brain to rewire the melding process. Once we're done, reproducing would make an exact copy of the partner."

"So I'll be getting her pregnant with my clone or something?"

"In layman's terms, yes."

"What is Dr. Watts working on?"

"She's trying to cure Lawson's infertility," he pointed to the other station. I walked toward her.

"Hey doc," I greeted.

"Shepard. Have you been getting to work with the subjects?"

I smiled. "I sure have."

"Good. I need you to run some pregnancy tests on them."

"Are you close to curing Miranda's infertility?"

"Quite." She didn't say any more.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are the subjects pregnant?"

"Yes. They all are," Shepard replied.

Dr. Watts placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Bring them in here within an hour. We'll begin the hormone treatment."

"Okay."

"One more thing," Dr. Watts said.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need to a sperm sample from you in a few days. Don't engage in _ANY _sexual activity in the meantime. That means masturbation, too."

"How long?"

"At least two days."

"_Two days? _Come on, doc, that's going to kill me.

"Just... just don't take those pills so your libido won't be too high. It'll be easier for you that way."

"Whatever you say, doctor."

* * *

_Liara's POV_

What happened to Shepard? I can't believe that she would be capable of something like... this. True, she was indoctrinated, but I would've expected her to at least try and fight it. Whatever happened to her, I know that it was too late to save her. To bring back the real Commander Shepard. I've heard of what she's done... another attack on the Citadel, this time the squad headed by both her and Kai Leng. Goddess, I can hardly believe those two are working together now. The two of them make an unstoppable team... they had managed to kidnap the Council, Councilor Tevos now in the cell with us and the others I assume were killed. This cell is running out of room. We had to take turns sleeping in the two bunk beds, some of us sleeping on the floor. After a while, we just decided to not sleep at the same time.

I was horrified when Shepard had raped Ashley. The first emotion I felt: jealousy. But that was natural. The second and strongest emotion was betrayal. How could someone that we had trusted all these years do this? Then again, she had already killed Tali and Garrus. If you could kill your friends, you could certain rape them, too. All I want is for this to be over, for Shepard to suddenly come in and rescue us. Or maybe wake up from a terrible nightmare, lying next to Shepard in her bed, held by her powerful arms. But I know that this _is _real, that the Commander was Cerberus' now. Or, perhaps more likely, the Reapers'.

* * *

Shepard was in the bathroom, her hands on the sink. She looked in the mirror and saw her face. Her complexion has become slightly paler, some of her face worn away and replaced with Reaper modifications. And of course, those steely, blue eyes. She didn't look nearly as indoctrinated as the Illusive Man, but she was certainly getting there. _Am I still Shepard? _she thought. _I'm doing this for humanity, dammit! The Illusive Man is right; why destroy them when you can harness their power?_

_Control is the only means to survival!_

Shepard shouted and punched the mirror. Immediately, it shattered and her hand became bloody. She took out some of the glass and washed her hands.

* * *

"Commander? What happened to your hand?"

Shepard held it out with numerous cuts. "I punched a mirror."

Dr. Watts sighed and took out some bandages from the cabinet. She wrapped it around her hand.

"Thanks," Shepard said.

"Well, I'm going to need that sample," Dr. Watts handed her a cup and a Fornax magazine. "Just do your business in the bathroom and hand me the sample when you're done."

Shepard tossed aside the Fornax magazine and gave the cup back to Dr. Watts. "I have a better idea, doctor. How about you do it for me?"

"What? That's absolutely ridiculous! Please, Shepard, let's keep things professional."

Shepard took out her throbbing erection from her pants. "Come on. Dr. Schneider is in the other room performing surgery and all the other scientists are doing work with the girls. Plus, I'm left-handed. My hand's no good. Besides, nobody's watching."

Dr. Watts looked around and scanned the room. There really was no one here. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around her penis. She slowly began to stroke it, all the way down to the base and grazing the very tip with her thumb. She placed the cup near the head and rubbed faster and faster. Shepard groaned with pleasure when Dr. Watts increased the speed of her ministrations. The Commander started kissing her neck, eliciting a few moans from the scientist herself. Shepard shot her sperm directly into the cup, Watts squeezing every last drop into the container. She sealed it.

Shepard slapped her backside.

"Pig."

Shepard laughed. "Thanks for the hand-job, sweetcheeks."

...

"Here are the results."

"Huh? Uh, what?" Shepard woke up sleepily from her chair.

"The results for your sperm sample, Shepard," Dr. Watts handed her a piece of paper.

"Can you just tell me?"

Watts sighed. "Sperm count is 100 million per milliliter, grade A motility, and morphology is normal. You are... very potent, Commander."

"I guess that injection really does work."

"Of course it does... wow... I'm very impressed," Dr. Watts rubbed her brown hair.

"You should be," Shepard smiled. Dr. Watts got on her knees and took out her cock from her pants again. Shepard put her arms behind her head as the scientist bobbed her head up and down the length of her shaft. She removed her lips with an audible pop before removing her own pants and straddling her.

"Condom?"

Shepard took one out of her pocket and put on the condom. Dr. Watts put her breasts on display and slowly inserted Shepard's penis into her. She began moaning as Shepard penetrated her deep, grabbing her ass and pumping into her. Watts wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck and held on as Shepard pushed more forcefully into her wet nether lips. The two came at the same time, the room filled with various, animalistic noises. The scientist removed herself from Shepard's cock and tried to look as normal as possible.

"We will never speak of this."

Shepard grinned. "Don't act like you didn't love it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Watts."

"Yes, Dr. Sansone?" Dr. Watts was currently working on the lab controls, with Ashley in a chamber in the other room (in which she can see beyond the glass window) with the hormones vaporising around her body. Though it had only been a few days, her belly looked rather swollen, indicating the fact that the hormones were working. And although Ashley pounded against the glass angrily, it would do her no good.

"Can you please explain what the bloody hell _this _is?"

Dr. Watts turned around to see Dr. Sansone holding out a used condom. _Oh shit... _"Where did you find that?"

"In a test tube."

_God fucking dammit, Shepard! _"I'm sorry, sir..."

"No apologies. I expected better from you. We're the head scientists of this project and you've been spending your free time screwing around? We're to uphold a respectable reputation, Watts."

"I-I know."

"Now, can you please tell me how Williams is doing?"

"She's... doing great. Within about two days, she should be in childbirth."

"Excellent," Dr. Sansone ran his fingers through his sleek, jet-black hair. "And the other women?"

"They may take up to four days until labour starts."

"The Asari?"

"Shepard's still getting to work on them." Dr. Watts used the lab controls to stop the hormone treatment. She then pressed a button to open the chamber, Williams walking out unsteadily. She fell to the floor.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she always does this."

* * *

Shepard forced the pills into Liara's mouth. "Fucking swallow, or I'll make you swallow something else!"

Liara gulped down the pill. It was beginning to take effect. "Nnngh, fuck me, Shepard!"

The Commander grinned and began to undress. She wasted no time getting her penis into her incredibly wet azure. Liara moaned loudly as Shepard pounded into her. Shepard, a Vanguard, had plenty of energy. The only other woman in the room was Councilor Tevos, quietly dozing off in her bunk bed. Whether or not she heard them was a mystery.

Shepard flipped over so that Liara was on top, straddling her. Liara eagerly bounced as Shepard thrust into her, the Asari crying out her name as she climaxed. Suddenly, her eyes turned black and entered the meld, creating a baby in the exact form and likeness of Shepard. Liara came again, and Shepard soon flooded her womb with her seed, the viscous fluid running down the length of cock. Tevos just turned over in her blanket.

Shepard pulled out and redressed, Liara sitting on the side of the bed looking at her admirably. Without another word or so much as a glance, the Commander left the room.

* * *

"NNNNRRAAAGGHHH!" Ashley screamed. She was in labour, and the scientists were trying to deliver the baby.

"Push!" Dr. Schneider ordered. Ash continued screaming and pushed harder. It had been about three hours into labour, but she was doing a pretty good job, the baby was now crowning. Shepard was also in the room, who wanted to watch her first child being born. Ashley grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closed to her face.

"_You did this to me,_" she hissed.

Shepard smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Ashley yelled and shoved her away. With one last push, the baby came out.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Schneider announced. The other scientists gathered some blankets and other materials to clean the baby.

...

"Hold him," Dr. Watts said.

"But what if... I break him?" Shepard asked.

"He's your son, hold him dammit!" She handed her the baby.

Shepard held him, the tiny child wrapped up in a blue blanket. His skin was pale like hers, but he definitely had Ashley's hair. He held out his hand, which Shepard held between her fingers. His eyes... he had Shepard's (former) green eyes, and he looked up at his 'father' (mother? father? I'll go with father... it makes more sense) and played with her red hair. For a moment, Shepard shed a tear as she looked down at her son.

"He's so beautiful," she said.

"He is," Watts admitted. "These soldiers need a name. Would you...?"

"Titan. My son will be Titan, and the soldiers after him will be called Titans."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll report that to the Illusive Man. But now, you have to give your son to me so we can begin speeding up his aging process."

Shepard reluctantly handed him over. Dr. Watts nodded and left the room, leaving Shepard alone in the ward. She suddenly broke down crying, sobbing as tears fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Any word from the second rescue team yet, Joker?" Hackett asked.

"No, sir, nothing. EDI has been... shut off, too," Joker tried to hold back tears.

"That's unfortunate. Do you have a plan of action?"

"I'm not sure. Me and my disability, and the fact that all of the squad members of the Normandy are gone, I don't know what we can do. What about you?"

"The Alliance refuses to send help. I've tried to convince them otherwise but they won't do anything. They believe you can do something."

Joker thought for a moment. Then, an idea. "I think I know what we can do."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Shepard entered the cell. Ash and Tevos were huddled in separate corners.

"What do you want?" Ash asked. For weeks now, she has been consumed in anger. Anger at Shepard, Cerberus, herself. "Come here to breed again, is that what you want?"

"You've always been stubborn, Ash," Shepard said. "Don't you understand that I'm doing this for humanity?"

"No you're not! You're doing this for _Cerberus_!" she yelled.

"I'd hoped you'd see reason, but I guess not," Shepard walked over to her and grabbed her head. She thrust her dick in her mouth. Ash growled and used her teeth to bite down. Hard.

"AANNNGRRAAGGHH!" Shepard shouted, and slammed Ash's face into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Tevos was startled out of her thoughts and saw Shepard clutching at her bloodied crotch. Shepard was in a lot of pain. She ran out of the cell to the science lab.

"Shepard?" Dr. Schneider stared at the scene before him: so much blood, all over her hands, legs, dripping on the floor. The other scientists quickly hurried to assess the situation. "Let's get her in the Emergency Room!" Dr. Schneider called. They placed her on a bed and covered her crotch.

* * *

Commander Shepard woke up in a white room. "Where the fuck am I?"

"In the O.R.," a voice said.

"Huh?" Shepard spun around to see Dr. Sansone standing near her bedside. "What happened?"

"Let's put it simple: Williams bit your dick off."

Suddenly Shepard remembered. She looked down to see if it was still there. Instead she saw a new penis, longer and thicker than before. "You...?"

"Gave you a new one. It wasn't easy, but we managed to do so."

"How?"

"3-D printing, you know that sort of stuff."

"Oh."

Dr. Sansone sighed. "That was very idiotic Shepard, attempting to force oral sex on her."

"She was asking for it."

"Well then you shouldn't have been surprised when she bit off your penis."

Shepard grunted. "She's going to pay. Bring her in here and remove her teeth."

"Shepard-"

"I said bring her in here!"

"Alright," he paused, then turned his head to the other scientists standing at the doorway. "Get Williams in here."


	7. Chapter 7

Ash woke up on a cold, hard floor. Her forehead throbbed with pain from when Shepard slammed her head against the wall earlier. Before she could even wonder where she was, she felt an absence inside of her mouth. She licked her teeth, only to find them gone. Panic soon set in, she looked around trying to see where she was. It wasn't the cell, nor was it the lab. It was a dark room, it seemed, with a single light in the center, with two chairs below it. Two figures sat in them, slumped and unmoving. Ash stood up and walked toward it. What she saw shocked her.

"Tali? Garrus?" She examined them both. Garrus' throat had been sliced and Tali's stomach had a deep stab wound. They were both dead, that much she knew, but Ash wondered if Shepard had been the one to execute them. She wouldn't be surprised, but still, the thought frightened her.

A sound startled her. The sound of a door opening and closing. Footsteps coming closer and closer, until the shadowy figure became illuminated by the single light.

"Shepard," Ashley uttered. "W-Why are you here? Where am I?" Her anger toward the Commander had been replaced by fear, for she was scared out of her wits, afraid of what Shepard would do. Suffer the same fate as Tali and Garrus? Or worse...

Shepard took a menacing step toward Ash. "You think you could just get away with what you did? That you would be able to go free without facing the consequences?"

Ash stepped back. Her rage returned. "You deserved it. You've been raping us and using us as test subjects for _tssh_is horrible project, you had it coming!"

Shepard growled and seized Ash by the hair. She screamed and tried to fight back, but was easily overpowered. Shepard forced her head down and undid her pants, her erect cock near Ashley's face. She tried to turn her head away, but Shepard's hands kept her in place. She savagely forced her dick into her mouth, Ashley gagging against the larger and longer shaft. It made Shepard feel good when she heard the former soldier struggle, knowing that she had all the power now, and she smiled sadistically. She decided to push further into her mouth, going all the way down her throat, closing off her airway. She pulled away slightly, then thrust her length back in.

Ash started choking against the unrelenting cock of Commander Shepard, who showed no signs of letting go. Her face reddened and soon started to turn blue. Even though Shepard's entire penis was already completely embedded inside her, Shepard's hands pushed Ash's face even closer, harder against her groin. Tears streamed down Ashley's face until she finally went unconscious. Shepard smiled at this and remained inside of her until she came, and by that time Ash's heart had stopped beating. Shepard shoved the body onto the floor, which fell like a ragdoll, her semen leaking from the corner of Ash's mouth. She left, with a satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

"Jeff."

"EDI?" Joker examined the new robot body. It was reconstructed to look almost exactly like EDI's former body, although with a few adjustments. "Is that you?"

"Who is EDI?"

Joker sighed with disappointment. "I knew this wouldn't work."

"That was a joke."

"EDI!" Joker clumsily walked across the bridge as fast as he could to very carefully hug the reactivated AI. "I'm so glad you're back."

"What happened?" EDI disconnected herself from the human and looked at him quizzically.

"Shepard's been indoctrinated by Cerberus and they captured our crew. They deactivated you but we got you back. The rest of the squad is still at Cerberus' HQ."

"Judging by the lack of jokes you are making right now, I can sense that this is a serious situation."

"Come on, EDI! They indoctrinated _Shepard_! That's a pretty big deal, even for someone like me."

"I understand. What do you suggest our plan of action be?"

"The Geth."

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Shepard," Dr. Watts said. Some of the scientists hauled Ashley's corpse into the body bag, then sealed her in some sort of container.

"She bit my fucking dick off! She was pretty much asking for it."

"Yes, but she was vital for this project! You're just lucky I finally cured Miss Lawson's infertility."

Shepard shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, just because you're at the center of this entire project, it doesn't mean you can just do whatever the hell you want without any repercussions."

The Commander chuckled. "Are you just cranky because I fucked Ashley with my new and improved cock instead of you?"

Dr. Watts' eyes widened in disbelief. " Absolutely not!" she blushed. "It's just... you know what, nevermind. I need to get back to work." She turned to leave, but Shepard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to her body.

"You know you want it."

Watts could feel Shepard's pulsing erection against her leg. She shuddered and got on her knees.

* * *

"How is the Asari, Dr. Adams?" Dr. Sansone asked.

"Her body, not surprisingly, is attempting to reject the human child. Everything's under control, however, we've given her immunosuppressant drugs and she's doing very well," the grey-haired scientist replied.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Thank you, Liara," Miranda said.

"No problem," she responded. Liara had given Miranda an incredible massage for her back, relieving some of the pain and stress she had built up from the past few weeks. After giving birth to Shepard's children, the captured women had returned to their cells. They had looked after each other and shared a sort of sisterly bond, being trapped in a room only to get used by Commander Shepard every two hours or so. They would always aid their fellow woman after the 'breeding session' and helped each other recover from every traumatic experience as if they were family.

"So..." Oriana began, "Any plans for escape?"

Liara shook her head. "These collars are preventing any attempts. Miranda and I cannot use our biotics and the door is locked from the outside."

Samantha Traynor lay on the bunk bed. "At least they keep us comfortable. I appreciate the fact that they even added some more beds in here. Plus, the food isn't that bad." Tevos made a sound in agreement.

"Are you saying that you're _content _with being in here?" Miranda asked angrily.

"No, I'm just saying that we _could _be in worse conditions. Cerberus is cruel but at least they're professional."

"That doesn't matter. What they're doing is wrong."

"You used to work for them."

Miranda snarled. "Used to." Before things could get any more heated, Liara stood between them. "Let's not get into any arguments. We have to work together to find _some _way to get out of here."

"I agree," Oriana said.

Samantha bowed her head and sighed. "You're right."

"Miranda?" Liara asked.

"Alright, alright. Any ideas, then?"


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the cell. I was horny as fuck right now so I decided I would take care of my urges. The women were in the middle of some sort of conversation, though I didn't really care. They immediately turned their heads away when I grabbed Tevos's waist, undid my pants and penetrated her vagina. I savoured the absolute look of terror in her eyes. The Spectre she had vouched for, the one who was supposed to save her world, doing this to her.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me about threats like the Reapers," I hissed. She grunted with every thrust. I was sick and tired of the whole 'I'm the high and mighty asari councilor so kiss my ass' bullshit. It's time she paid for all the pain she has caused. I slapped her breasts and squeezed them as tightly as I could, turning them purple. Tevos panted heavily, trying to fight back tears, I could tell. I pushed harder into her, going as deep as I could.

"You're hurting me," she said weakly.

"Shut up!" I yelled, and slapped her across the face. "It's _your _fault this is happening, if you had told me about the artifact sooner your own people wouldn't be dying right now!" I turned her over so that her belly was on the floor and forced my dick into her unready azure. I was on top of her and could hear her struggling to breathe against my weight. I plastered a hand over her mouth to shut the bitch up. I brought down my hips against her behind with the power and strength of a true N7 soldier, and she whimpered into my palm.

I came inside of Tevos and shoved her aside, pulling my pants back up. As usual, the other girls gathered around her, except for Liara, strangely. She grabbed me by the arm.

"Shepard," she began. I jerked my arm back.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Please, Shepard. Snap out of this."

"The old Shepard is gone. I'm smarter, faster, stronger, and I've got the right idea in my mind now."

"Shepard!" the firmness in her voice almost surprised me. "This isn't who you are! You used to fight for the galaxy, united every species, and now you've sided with the organisation that you worked so hard to bring down! How could you even _say _that?"

"Don't you understand? Humanity has always been next to nothing in the galactic community, the Council never listened, they just shrugged me off and prioritised their own planets! If my world falls, so do theirs."

Liara took a deep breath and shook her head. "Shepard, please. Cerberus has indoctrinated you. You're not supposed to think like this. I thought you loved me." She placed a hand on my cheek, tracing the outlines of my modifications, which have become more noticeable and prominent. Liara, my bondmate, I've been hurting her, I've killed my friends, and I'm working for Cerberus. I had hurt everyone that I had cared for and there wasn't anything I could do to undo all the things I've done.

In a moment of weakness, I grabbed the gun strapped to my belt and aimed it at my side. "I'm so sorry, Liara. I'm _so sorry._" I pulled the trigger and pain shot through my torso. The other girls were startled and I dropped my gun. I collapsed, but Liara caught me.

"Shepard, no," she cried, tears streaming down her face. She placed me near ground, kneeling at my side and holding me like a child. I kept my hand over my wound, feeling my blood trickle onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Liara. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt everyone."

"It isn't your fault, Shepard. Cerberus indoctrinated you. We should've come sooner. We could've saved you." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, letting the tears fall.

I placed a thumb on her chin and gently lifted her head up to face me. "Don't blame yourself, Liara. It's already too late for me now. Help the others in any way you can. Promise me you guys will get out of here."

"I promise," she sobbed.

* * *

As Shepard closed her eyes, Liara and the girls heard a loud noise coming from outside. Within a few seconds, the door opened and there, numerous Geth surrounded the entrance. What caught Liara's eye, however, was the single Geth in the very front.

"Legion?"


	9. Chapter 9

Some of the Geth walked in and removed the women's collars. Liara's neck was so unused to its absence, yet felt so free after nearly two months in captivity. The Geth in front offered a hand to her.

"Legion?" she muttered again.

"No," it said. "I, am Legionnaire."

"So that means...?"

"Correct. Individuality has been realised by all Geth. Including me."

Liara grabbed Legionnaire's hand and he pulled her up. The other women followed. "How did you survive?"

"Are you familiar with the term 'copy-paste', T'Soni-Liara?"

"But Shepard said you died on Rannoch and that a Geth Prime confirmed your death."

"I was dead. But only for a period of time. I regained control of my body about 12 hours later." The Geth shielded the naked women as they and the Geth rushed along the hallways, seeing the smoke and fire about. There were several dead Cerberus soldiers, along with a few dead scientists. A few troopers behind them caught up and started to shoot. They missed the girls but harmlessly hit some of the Geth. A Geth Hunter and Trooper managed to shoot all of them, as well as few more enemies up front. Liara used her biotics to create a singularity, Legionnaire finishing them off with his assault rifle.

* * *

The girls got dressed and warmed up when they boarded the Normandy. Joker was extremely glad to have seen them, and EDI well... as much as an AI could look excited... she looked pleased. They sat at the table in the mess, drinking hot cocoa.

"Thank you so much, Legionnaire," Miranda said. "We were going through some cruel experiments out there."

"What did they do?" Joker asked, sipping his cocoa.

"Shepard, she... they did something to her, that's for sure. She impregnated all of us so that Cerberus could use our children as these super-soldiers... I haven't seen them in action, but they're extremely powerful, more than any other soldier in the organisation."

"She impregnated you guys?"

"Shepard is a hermaphrodite," Liara said.

"Oh, well... okay. So what happened to Ashley?"

"We're not sure, but I suspect Shepard killed her." Liara drank more of her hot cocoa. "She bit off Shepard's penis... they gave her a new one, but needless to say she was still very angry."

"To be honest, I'd be pretty angry too at a person who bit off my penis," he joked.

* * *

"Wake up," Kai Leng lightly slapped Shepard's face.

"Huh? W-where am I?"

"We're in the fucking ruins of Cronos station."

"I thought I died, though," Shepard sat up, and much to her surprise she didn't feel any pain.

"You shot yourself in the torso, Shepard, missing all of your major organs somehow. Dr. Watts and Sansone just saved your ass." Shepard looked around. She was in the science lab... or what was left of it. Watts and Sansone looked battered up, as if they were in some sort of gunfight.

"What happened?"

"The Geth attacked the station. They killed the Illusive Man and rescued the girls... those fuckers will pay."

"Son a bitch," Shepard muttered. Somehow, Liara had gotten the best of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure that looked like her... exactly like her. It was her and Liara's daughter, Shepard's clone. Already fully matured. The clone walked toward her and treated a bruise on her face.

"Are you me?" Shepard asked.

"I look like you, I have your body, but I am not you," she said. "Just call me Jane."

"Okay... Jane." Shepard had never uttered her first name and rarely heard it. It sounded so unusual to her ears.

"We're going to attack the Normandy in a few minutes, while it's still docked here. Get ready."

_Those bitches will get what's coming, _Shepard thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"We will leave now, T'Soni-Liara," Legionnaire said.

"Why so soon?"

"To work on the Crucible. Every minute counts."

Liara patted his shoulder. "Thank you, Legionnaire. We couldn't have escaped without you and the other Geth."

"Acknowledged." And with that, the AIs turned to leave the Normandy, boarding onto their own ship.

"Bloody, fuckin' hell," Miranda murmured. Liara walked over to see the ex-Cerberus agent scanning herself via Omni-tool.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm positive for HIV. Shepard must have infected us."

"HIV?"

"Human STD. You and the Councilor are probably fine but the rest of the girls will have it."

Liara frowned. "What will it do?"

"Overtime, destroys our immune system so that we're highly susceptible to disease, like the Quarians. There is a cure, however."

"Well, thank the goddess. I was beginning to get worried. But wouldn't your children have it?"

"Probably. But I'm guessing Cerberus already knew and cured them shortly after their birth."

"Makes sense." _  
_

"_Taking off in 5 minutes everyone!" _Joker announced over the comm. Miranda nodded in dismissal and Liara left to go to her cabin. It was just the way she had left it, except with a bit of dust collected.

"Hello, Dr. T'Soni," said Glyph. "You have 75 messages waiting on your Terminal."

"Thank you, Glyph." Liara walked over to the monitor. The Normandy then had an unexpected tremor. _"Ahh, the Normandy is experiencing a few problems. I'm going to go and... check outside. Everything should be fine."_ Liara took a few deep breaths. _'I hope so.'_

* * *

Joker walked out through the airlock and stumbled back into the entrance of Cronos station. He looked out to see if anything was there, only to find nothing.

_'Well that was weird,' _he thought. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulders held him so that his torso was vulnerable, and he only had a few seconds before Commander Shepard broke his ribs and legs. He was left crippled, writhing on the ground as he watched Kai Leng, Shepard, Shepard (what the hell?) board the ship. Joker could feel himself bleeding internally and found it extremely painful to breathe.

...

"Hello, ladies," Shepard said to the women gathered in the mess. They shot the support crew as well as EDI, right through the head to ensure the AI 'died.' The women didn't even have a chance to gasp as Kai Leng, Shepard, and Jane seized them and proceeded to brutally beat them until they no longer found the will to fight back. Jane stripped them and tossed their clothes aside. Shepard noticed someone was missing. She stormed into Liara's cabin.

"Shepard!" Liara screamed.

Shepard aimed her gun at Liara's head. "We could do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Shepard please!" her body shook with fear. Shepard snarled and used the butt of her pistol to deliver a brutal blow Liara's right temple. It created a large, bleeding cut and she was about to fall down when Shepard grabbed the back of her head and dragged her into the mess. All of the women were backed up against the wall crying uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP!" Shepard shouted. When they didn't stop, she raised her arm and shot Liara in the leg. She screamed in agony. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The crying was reduced to a few sobs. Jane smiled cruelly. Both Shepards removed their boots and pants, though they didn't take off their shirts. Strangely, Kai Leng didn't follow.

"Leng?" Shepard asked.

"I'll leave you two with them. I'll deal with the pilot." The assassin turned to leave. The Shepards glanced at each other.

"Gay?"

"Gay."

Councilor Tevos let out a loud, piercing wail. "Why won't you just stop?! Haven't we had enough?"

Shepard knelt down next to her. "What the fuck made you think that?" And with that, she slapped her across the face, her head hitting the wall with a loud _thump._ Jane walked over and grabbed both her arms so that her head was resting on her chest. Shepard took out a bag full of Red Sand and poured some in between the Asari's breasts. She snorted it, and it soon went in effect. Her heart started racing, she became lightheaded, more alert, and felt euphoria rush over her. Her cock became hard and she started to stroke herself, her penis growing larger.

She prodded Tevos' cunt and slowly started to slide her member in. The Asari tried to look away, but Jane held her head in place, forcing her to watch. When Shepard finally reached the hilt, she gave a few experimental thrusts before quickening her pace. Jane lifted the Asari until she was on her lap as well. Jane spit into her hand and plunged her wet finger into Tevos' asshole for lubrication. The clone then pushed her dick inside, causing Tevos to wince as the thick shaft stretched her tight hole. With both orifices filled, the Councilor groaned as the two identical humans pumped into her simultaneously. Both Shepards then stood up, carrying the Asari with them as she held onto the first Shepard's shoulders.

Shepard grit her teeth as she neared her orgasm. Before she could ejaculate, she knelt down to set Tevos on the floor. Shepard placed a hand on her ass and wrenched herself out with one pull, though Jane still remained inside of her. The human moved on to Miranda, who leaned against the wall with various cuts and bruises all across her body. Shepard pulled her head up and slapped her cock on her face. Miranda just blinked lazily. The commander opened her mouth wide and inserted her dick into her mouth. Reaching far down her throat, the ex-Cerberus agent gagged and coated the phallus in saliva. She no longer had the strength to bite down and accepted what was being done to her. Shepard looked over her shoulder to see Jane doing doggy-style with Specialist Traynor. She grinned and resumed to fuck Miranda's mouth. When she shot her load down her throat, she moved on to the other Asari.

Jane disconnected herself from Traynor and went over to Liara. However, Shepard was also there. Her 'father' growled at her. "She's _mine._" She bared her teeth in warning. Jane narrowed her eyes and settled with Oriana._  
_

"Sh-shepard," Liara managed. Her left eye was bruised, they had crushed her windpipe, and she had a deep bullet wound in her leg. Shepard jerked her arm forward and held a death-grip on the Asari's neck.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you stupid cunt," she said. "I've had enough of your bullshit!" Shepard slammed Liara's head against the wall. The Asari cried as yet another cut had burst open. There was so much blood, all over her face. Shepard placed her on her stomach, grabbed both her wrists and pulled them back as she stomped on her spine, snapping it backwards. The Asari let out a bloodcurdling scream, enough for it to echo across the entire deck. She flipped her over and gave a few brutal punches to her upper body, shattering her ribs and rupturing a few of her organs. "I can't believe I ever fucking loved you," Shepard spat. She then savagely punched her across the face, breaking her jaw. Liara lost her voice, and only coughed up copious amounts of blood as Shepard's elbow collided with her stomach. When she was done, Liara tried to stand, one last time, only to collapse on her knees and elbows. She let out a weak, anguished cry, though it did nothing to faze the Commander. Instead, the human stood up and triumphantly placed a foot on her fractured vertebrae, adding only insult to Liara's injury.

Oriana backed away to the wall as Jane came for her. "I don't think so," the clone said. She grabbed both her legs and pulled her toward herself, away from the bulkhead. Jane loved the look of terror on her victim's face. She rammed her cock into her vagina and took pleasure in Oriana's pain. She held her hips tight enough to leave bruises and every thrust was forceful and relentlessness. Just like her father, she had incredible stamina and showed no signs of drained energy. Jane brought her hands up to fondle Oriana's sizable breasts as she went in as deep as she could so that her sperm flowed into her womb. She disconnected herself and stood up to see Shepard done as well, looking down at Liara. They put their pants and boots back on decided on their next course of action.

"So what do we now? They don't have much use anymore," Jane said. Shepard glanced at them and took out her gun from its holster. The women were lined up against the bulkhead, on their knees and softly crying. Shepard aimed her gun at Miranda's head.

"You should've stayed with Cerberus," she said. She pulled the trigger and the wall became stained with her blood. The other girls cried louder. Jane took out her pistol as well and pointed it at Oriana. Without a word, she shot her in the head.

Jane chuckled. "That one died funny." The next woman, Traynor, was covered in Oriana's blood. Shepard walked over to her.

"Hmm," she ran the Predator along her cheeks. "I think I'll spare this one." She moved on to Tevos. Shepard turned her head around, kicked Traynor to the ground, put her foot to her back and fired a bullet into her skull. "Just kidding." She turned again to the Councilor. Instead of shooting her head, she shot her several times in the torso, to ensure she didn't die instantly. The asari was on the floor, bleeding to death, slowly and agonizingly. Finally, Shepard and Jane reached Liara. Jane directed her gun to her head. However, Shepard stopped her before she pulled the trigger.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

Shepard carried the beaten and abused Liara to the cargo bay, with Jane following close behind. When they finally reached the cage, Shepard set Liara down on the floor and opened it. The varren eagerly pounced on his master, though eyeing the clone suspiciously. Shepard pet his head and led him to Liara. He licked his lips at the Asari.

"Dinner," Shepard said.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard's pet varren gulped down the last pieces of Liara's flesh. The varren burped and nuzzled Shepard's leg. She pet him fondly. "Good, Sarbo."

Jane was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She had watched Sarbo devour the Asari, bit by bit, until there was only her blood left on the ground. She stood up. "What now?"

"Let's check on the councilor." Shepard put the varren back in his cage and locked him up. They rode the elevator back to the mess, to see Councilor Tevos lying on the ground, completely still and motionless.

"The bitch is dead, finally," Shepard remarked.

"Engineering deck, then?" Jane suggested. Shepard nodded and they descended down the elevator once more. When the doors opened, a bullet missed Shepard by mere centimeters. The two quickly sprang into action trying to find the source, as more bullets shot toward them. Finally, they found Diana Allers, Engineer Adams, Donnelly, and Daniels frantically shooting at them. Shepard shot both Donnelly and Adams with her pistol and Jane disarmed the women, leaving them vulnerable. They were huddled in a corner, near the entrance to the drive core room.

"Well, what do we have here?" Shepard taunted. Allers and Daniels were visibly shaking; Jane laughed at them.

"Looks like we're the only ones around here that know how to use a damn gun." She lowered her pistol and shot Daniels in the foot, and she shrieked in pain. Allers' eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Strip them," Shepard ordered. Jane removed the clothes of the struggling women, Daniels becoming rather pale and Allers not putting up much of a fight. Once they were naked, Shepard positioned Allers on all fours, knelt behind her, and pulled out her dick. She spat in her hand applied a generous amount of saliva on her cock, as well as the inside of Allers' anus. She went inside, feeling her inner walls clamp around her meat, and while it didn't feel all that pleasurable for Diana, Shepard enjoyed her tightness. She rocked her hips back and forth, grabbing Diana's wrists and pulling them backward as she pushed forward.

Jane violently slammed Daniels' face against the ground, drawing blood. She had no mercy as she choked her, while thrusting her cock in her pussy at the same time. She'd let go of her throat right before her air supply completely ran out, then gave her a chance to breathe before strangling her again, to prolong her suffering. Jane pulled out and took a knife from her pocket, grabbed Daniels' head, and put the edge of her knife to her throat. She screamed as it drew blood, Jane going in deeper with a saw-like motion as Daniels gurgled, her windpipe gone and no longer able to shout. Jane easily cut away the bone, until she was finally headless and her body flopped on the floor. With blood spraying everywhere, Daniels' eyes rolled to the back of her head, her face stained with her own gore, and Jane put her dick in her mouth, pushed down her head until it peaked out from her larynx. She continued doing so with her cock becoming almost completely dark red, and tossed aside the head and knelt down next to Allers' mouth.

"Open wide," Jane said, taking Allers' tear-soaked face, parting her lips and gliding in her bloody cock with one quick motion. Diana gagged against the thick, pulsating organ, the metallic tasting blood making it worse. Shepard continued to pound into her ass, fingering her pussy as well, so that all of her holes were being used. Jane inserted her finger in the underside of Allers' eye, and while she screamed, she yanked her left eyeball out. She took her penis out of her throat and slid it into her eye socket, effectively skullfucking her. The two Shepards came at the same time, globs of cum filling Allers' skull, as well as her bowels becoming filled with the first Shepard's potent sperm. She pulled out and let the last remaining loads fill her cunt. The two finally released her, letting her fall to the ground, all of her holes leaking out semen.

The two put their clothes back on considered what to do next.

"We could always just kill her," Jane said.

"That would be too easy. This bitch has annoyed me since day one."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

Shepard thought for a moment. Then, she chuckled. She grabbed her gun and knelt down next to the shivering human covered in semen. She placed a hand on her ass and stuck the gun inside of her pussy. Shepard could hear Allers moaning in desperation.

"Please..."

Jane laughed and took out her omni-tool. "Now this will really boost your ratings!"

Shepard took an agonizingly long time before she even placed her finger on the trigger. With a pitiless smile, she pulled it.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: **Last chapter (for real this time). Fairly short, nothing special, just a bit of closure. Sorry, just couldn't fucking end this story on an odd number (chapter 11), OCD, you know. Last two chapters edited, specifically the bit with Liara and Allers. Feedback would be nice. I don't know, was it too brutal? I'm not really that much into guro but I felt like they were a bit too tame. I promise, I'm not some psycho that wants to chop up girls or torture them, and of course I'd never support rape. I simply write literature that contains sensitive material.

Anything that could've gone wrong, did. As Joker spent his last moments bleeding in excruciating pain, he watched as Kai Leng, Shepard and her clone took the ship. Kai Leng had silently dragged him into the lower deck so that he could watch the female crew get slaughtered and executed. Everyone was dead, including the Normandy's AI, and as his tears dripped onto the floor, he wondered: what went wrong? He couldn't help but think that this wasn't supposed to happen, that Shepard wasn't supposed to have gotten captured by Cerberus and indoctrinated into something unrecognizable. Maybe they couldn't have saved her, but if only they had left Cronos station before they could've gotten attacked, only Shepard would've been lost. But now, they had lost everything. Thinking about what could've been was useless now, as all of the horrific events had already come to pass.

Shepard exited the Med-Bay with Dr. Chakwas struggling in her grasp. "Look who I found!"

Jane stopped messing around with the dead bodies of the crew. "Who's that?"

"The good doctor, Karin Chakwas," Shepard pulled her hair as the elder woman's face became stained with tears. "Let's have some fun."

Jane used her knife and sliced some of the tubing laid out on the floor. She tied it to a bar on the ceiling and fashioned the tubing into a noose.

"Stop, Shepard!" the doctor cried. Shepard forced her head through the noose and left her suspended on it, Chakwas' pale face reddening as she was asphyxiated. She frantically grabbed at the tubing around her neck, though it would do her no good. Both Shepard and her clone laughed at her humiliation and pain. Shepard tore away some of her clothing, revealing her soft, smooth belly. She activated her omni-blade and slowly started to slice open her abdomen, mocking the doctor's strangled screams. She then disemboweled her, letting her intestines hang from her dying body. The two then proceeded to hang the rest of the deceased crew, and when they arrived on the Citadel, they made sure to leave the galaxy a message of what had happened to their greatest heroes.

THE END


End file.
